Love net
by Lady Integra Hellsing
Summary: Imaginaos la escena por un momento...a Utena se le han muerto los padres y no tiene a nadie que se cuide de ella... Quién será ese extraño que quiere quedarse con ella-Escenas de sexo.
1. Love net

Este fic no me costó mucho escribirlo, simplemente lo tenía en la cabeza y surgió. Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews, así me inspiro más XD. Ciao

**Antes de empezar a leer:** imaginaos la escena por un momento... a Utena se le han muerto los padres y no tiene a nadie que se cuide de ella... Quién será ese extraño que quiere quedarse con ella??

... - diálogo

( ...) - Pensamientos

* * *

_**Love net**_

UTENA: Mis padres murieron en un accidente... No teníaa nadie más a mi lado...así que enel día de su funeral me convertí en huérfana... Aún y así, tan sólo una persona me tendió la mano... Se decía que él era mi "tio"... La verdad es que nunca lo había visto en casa. Era el hermano menor de mi mamá.

UTENA: Es bastante joven, comparado con mis padres, pero para mi aún es un hombre mayor que yo. Trabaja como fotógrafo y es muy famoso por eso. Ha fotografiado a miles de mujeres famosas dentro del cine y modelos. Es muy alto y delgado, pero tiene una figura hermosa. Su cabelloes algo largo, tapándole un poco los ojos... esos ojos a los que aún les tengo un poco de miedo. Son muy profundos y oscuros, y a veces noto como me miran fijamente, como si entraran dentro de mi ser y pudieran leer lo que estoy pensando...

UTENA: En casa tan sólo estamos nosotros dos, a parte de Maria, la mujer de tareas que tenemos. Aún y teniéndola a ella, ayudo siempre a hacer la cena, ella es un poco como mi madre... Es muy afectuosa y me cuida mucho. Mi tio, Kouro-kun, es muy solitario y serio, nunca le he visto reir abiertamente desde que vivo aquí... Hablamos muy poco, tan sólo alguna vez en la cena sobre como me ha ido el día...

* * *

Utena era una bonita niña de 12 años que iba a la escuela como todos. Siempre se la veía feliz y sonriente. Muchos chicos, incluso fuera de la escuela, la conocían por su belleza. Tenía un precioso pelo largo rosa, muy chillón pero que le daba un toque bonito; sus ojos azules enormes siempre tenían una expresión de gran inocencia; sus facciones y su piel, blanca, la hacían parecer una muñeca. Siempre iba vestida con vestidos lindos que le hacía comprar Maria. 

Por esa razón, muchas veces algunos chicos y también chicas, se reían alguna vez de ella.

CHICO: Mírala! Si parece una niña de primaria. A ver si creces cría!!

CHICA: No te pases hombre, si la pobre no llega a más. Como no tiene madre, el pervertido del hombre que la cuida debe satisfacer sus fantasias vistiéndola así! Jajaja

UTENA: ...

YUKO: Pero Utena, por qué no te defiendes? Estoy segura que tu tío no hace eso, pero deberías decirles algo...

UTENA: No pasa nada... Es igual, tampoco me importa...

Utena siempre decía lo mismo a sus compañeras, pero cuando llegaba a casa todo lo que llevaba dentro salía a la luz.

MARIA: Pero señorita Utena, por qué se pone así? Ya la han vuelto a molestar los chicos de clase?

UTENA: ... sniff... Yo no les hago nada... por qué me dicen cosas feas?

MARIA: Es porqué le tienen envidia señorita, usted es muy linda y guapa. Estoy segura que a muchos de esos chicos les gustaría salir con usted, pero no debe dejarse engañar!

UTENA: Sniff.. no, "Yo seré muy lista".

MARIA: Así se dice. Y ahora, vamos a hacer la cena, Kouro-kun debe tener hambre.

UTENA: Sip!

Utena siempre volvíaa sonreir inocentemente después de hablar con Maria. Aunque al día siguiente volviera a pasar lo mismo, volvería a sonreir. Y así irian pasando los días hasta que Utena cumpliera los 15 años.

Para aquél entonces seguía siendo una preciosa chica. Su pelo igual de rosa, sus ojos igual de grandes y azules... Pero detoda esa inocencia que la caracterizaba ya no le quedaba mucha. Había aprendido finalmente que muchos se querrían aprovechar de ella por ser bonita o por ser "hija" de un hombre tan famoso. Finalmente tenía lo que se podrían considerar amigas de verdad. También tenía amigos chicos, pero escasos eran los que no querían aprovecharse de ella.

En casa seguía ayudando, y esos días hablaba aún menos con su tio Kouro. Parecía que el hecho de que ella se estuviese haciendo mayor le ponía nervioso, por lo que rara vez se encontraba en casa. En esos 3 años se había vuelto aún más famoso.

YOKO: Waw!! Esta semana viene en la revista la foto de Kouro-kun! Está guapísimo! Utena eres muy afortunada de vivir con semejante hombre!!

KAZUMI: Es muy guapo y rico, te tenemos mucha envidia!! Cada día con él debe estar lleno de romance, cierto??

UTENA: Nada de eso... es del todo normal...

KAORI: No nos mientas, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, trataría de ligármelo!!

UTENA: Pero qué decís? Es mi tio!! ( Aunque me enamorara de él... nuestra relación es sólo eso...).

YOKO: Pues vaya chica más sosa... Además, con lo linda que eres, no sé por qué no sales con ningún chico de esta escuela... todos son muy guapos también.

UTENA: A mi no me interesan esas cosas, prefiero estudiar mucho.

YOKO: A veces creo que eres muy chistosa! jajaj

UTENA: (Pero es verdad... no quiero meterme en asuntos del amor, porqué no quiero que me hagan daño... Yo seré el príncipe protector y no la princesa protegida...).

Utena, realmente, había dejado de ser esa niña inocente y cría. Ahora era toda una mujer con las ideas muy claras. Hacía un año fue lastimada por un chico que le gustaba, desde aquél entonces se dedicó a trabajar duro y no permitir que la engañaran más.

·········----FLAIXBACK----··········

KAZUMI: Mira Utena, ese chico de ahí lleba todo el rato mirándote! A lo mejor le gustas!

UTENA: Qué dices? No bromees, vamos.

YOKO: Oh, vaya, parece que viene hacia aquí. Bueno, nosotras vamos tirando... jeje

KAORI: Buena suerte Utena!

Las chicas se fueron sonriéndole pícaramente. El chico era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo corto y moreno, los ojos verdes-dorado y una sonrisa muy bonita. Era un chico rico de la escuela, dos cursos superior, y se sentó a su lado.

HIDEO: Hola! Puedo sentarme?

UTENA: Ss...sí, claro.

HIDEO: Cómo que una chica tan bonita está tan sola?

UTENA: ... No lo sé, puede que no sea bonita.

HIDEO: Oh, ya creo que lo eres! Te ves muy bien.

UTENA: Gra... gracias... Tú también te ves bien.

HIDEO: Vaya, soy piropeado por una chica! Una cosa, te apetece salir conmigo algún día de estos? Qué te parece domingo?

UTENA: Yo... no sé... no sé si puedo...

HIDEO: Por qué no? Vamos, nos lo pasaremos bien!

UTENA: Se lo preguntaré a mi tio...

HIDEO: Bueno, ya me dirás algo. Adiós!

UTENA: A.. Adiós...

Utena se quedó sentada en el sitio sin decir nada, estaba toda roja y tenía vergüenza... Por la tarde, al terminar las clases, se fue a casa como siempre. Por el camino estuvo pensando cómo pedírselo a su tio sin que se enojara, era la primera vez que le pedía para salir con un chico.

Por suerte, cuando llegó a casa, él no estaba. Según Maria había ido a una sesión de fotos y no volvería hasta tarde. Hizo la cena para ellas dos y al terminar se fue a dormir.

Finalmente quedó con Hideo, aunque sin decirle nada a Kouro. Se fueron a pasear y luego al cine. En el cine Hideo había intentado besarla, pero no lo consiguió. Más tarde, de vuelta a la calle, lo volvió a intentar, y esa vez sí que pudo.

UTENA: Hi... Hideo.. me has besado... por qué?

HIDEO: No puedo besar a la chica que me gusta?

UTENA (Oh Dios, estoy como un tomate...) : No es eso... es que me ha sorprendido...

HIDEO: Vamos a dar un paseo por el parque.

Los dos chicos se fueron paseando tranquilamente. El parque parecía algo vacío de gente, y eso que era un domingo por la tarde. Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, en la hierba, mirando como un par de parejas más daban una vuelta en barca. Hido se estiró mirando a las nubes, y Utena se quedó sentada, sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos.

UTENA: (Mi primer beso ha sido con este chico... La verdad es que es muy afectuoso, y muy bueno conmigo... Antes, en el cine, me ha dicho "Te amo" al oido... a lo mejor yo también le quiero... ) Eh?

Hideo se había acercado a Utena y le había puesto la mano en la mejilla, acariciándola. Sonreía amablemente, mirándola a los ojos. sus labios, húmedos y finos, besaron delicadamente la mejilla de la chica. Fueron dando suaves besos por esta hasta llegar a los labios de Utena. Al llegar a ellos, el chico sonrió picaronamente y los besó. Fue un beso más intenso que el de la salida del cine. La mano de Hideo se puso encima del brazo de ella, sujetándola. El otro se fue a su rodilla.

UTENA: Esto... tu mano...

HIDEO: Qué pasa?

UTENA: Yo no... no estoy preparada...

HIDEO: Perdona... yo no quería...

UTENA: No, no pasa nada...

HIDEO: Bueno, nos volvemos?

UTENA: Sí...

Ese día Utena había tenido su primer roce con un chico. Como se hicieron "novios", muchos días salían juntos. Se besaron y besaron miles de veces, y Utena cada día estaba más enamorada de él. Uno de esos días, cuando ya llebavan tres semanas saliendo, volvieron a ir al cine y a aquél parque de la primera vez.

UTENA: Me encantaría ir!

HIDEO: Está bien, te recojo a las seis.

UTENA: No es muy tarde esa hora?

HIDEO: No mujer, el parque es más bonito de noche.

UTENA: Está bien, se lo preguntaré a mi tio a ver si me deja.

HIDEO: Siempre se lo tienes que preguntar?

UTENA: Bueno... es comomi padre... no quiero que se preocupe por mi...

HIDEO: Está bien, como quieras. Hasta luego.

UTENA: Sí!

Utena, cuando llegó a casa, habló con su tio para que la dejara ir. De todas las veces que había salido con Hideo, tan sólo un par de ellas había podido preguntárselo a su tio estando a casa, las demás tenía trabajo y no lo encontraba en el móbil. Cuando entró en casa y dejó la cartera de la escuela en su habitación, se fue a hacer la cena. Ya cenando, aprovechó para preguntárselo.

UTENA: Tio Kouro...

KOURO: Si?

UTENA: Me dejas ir mañana con Hideo a dar una vuelta por la tarde?

KOURO: Hideo?

UTENA: Es un amigo mio...

KOURO: Ah. Y dónde ireis?

UTENA: Al cine y al parque.

KOURO: Está bien, no vuelvas tarde, tienes que hacer la cena.

UTENA: Está bien, gracias Kouro-kun!

KOURO: ...

Al día siguiente, tal como habían quedado, Utena se vistió para la cita. Se puso un vestido rosa corto de tirantes y se recogió el pelo con una pinza. Se maquilló un poco, no mucho, tal como le había sugerido su amiga Kazumi. Hideo ya estaba en el lugar de la cita esperando, y al verla sonrió amablemente.

HIDEO: Estás muy linda hoy!

UTENA: Gracias...

HIDEO: Vamos, empezará la peli.

Al salir del cine, eran las 20.35h, ya bastante oscuro en época de primavera.

UTENA: Waw, realmente el parque está muy bonito al caer la tarde... aunque no hay gente apenas...

HIDEO: Claro, porqué la gente no sabe ver la belleza. Pero yo si, por eso te vi a ti!

UTENA: ...

Se fueron al mismo rincón cerca del lago de la primera vez. Como estaba entre los árboles muy poca luz llegaba ahí. Se sentaron como la otra vez, mirando las luces reflejadas al agua. Hideo se acercó mucho a Utena, recorriendo con su mano el pelo y la mejilla de ella. Pasó la mano por el cuello, girándole la cara hacia él y sellando sus labios con un dulce beso. Utena se quedó como en las nubes, "otro beso suave de hideo" pensó.

El chico siguió besándola mientras su mano libre se colocaba encima de la rodilla. Empezó a frotarla, suavemente sin que ella notara nada, aún seguía perdida en ese beso. La mano del chico empezó a suvir poco a poco por la pierna de ella, tocando la fina piel blanca, tersa. cuando llegó a la parte de la falda, la levantó despacio pasando su mano por debajo, tocando su muslo tierno de chica. Él tenía dos años más que ella, y también algo de experiencia en el tema. Finalmente Utena se dio cuenta de la mano.

UTENA: Hideo... tu mano.

HIDEO: Shhtt, no pasa nada... tú relájate.

UTENA: Hideo me haces sentir incómoda... yo no... no quiero hacer esto.

Pero Hideo no paraba, seguía acariciando sus muslos, y ahora la otra mano había empujado suavemente a la chica hacia recostarla en el suelo. Besaba su cuello con dulces besitos pequeños, acariciando con su mano los muslos de Utena, que cada vez se estaba poniendo más tensa. Empezaba a moverse para liberarse de él, pero este actuó antes y le cogió ambas manos con una sola, y dejándola quieta debajo de su peso.

UTENA: Hideo, para, yo no quiero! No, por favor Hideo...

El chico empezó a bajar el vestido, primero los tirantes y luego todo. Observó a la chica medio desnuda, con la ropa interior. Su piel realmente era muy blanca y lisa...

HIDEO: Como una muñequita... Así que estate quieta ahora...

UTENA: No Hideo, qué haces? Para por favor!

HIDEO: Por mucho que grites nadie te va a oir... a estas horas el parque está vacío. Sólo se obediente y te dejaré en casa sana y salva... ¿Por qué eres tan tímida? Sólo vamos a hacer lo que hace todo el mundo...

UTENA: Para... no por favor...

HIDEO: De todas formas... si te resistes se pone más excitante!

Hideo le agarró las dos manos con más fuerza, haciéndole daño en las muñecas. Con una rodilla le abrió un poco las piernas para colocarse mejor, y con la otra le empezó a sacar el sujetador lila que llevaba. Empezó a acariciarle el pecho, apretándolo, hasta que Utena pegó un grito muy "sexy". Hideo, al oirlo, se puso más a tono y notó como su miembro se ponía duro. Besó del cuello hasta el pecho, mordiendo su pezón y chupándolo.

UTENA: Para!! No!! Aahhh...

Con la mano que tenía libre, el chico se posó sobre las braguitas, la única pieza que llebava Utena. Empezó a acariciar esa parte, pasando sus dedos por debajo de las bragas y tocando el bello. Utena intentaba resistirse, pero el chico tenía mucha más fuerza. De repente notó como los dedos fríos del chico tocaban su entrada a la vagina hasta que finalmente entraron en ella.

UTENA: AAahhh!! No... para por favor...

Hideo empezó a mover los dedos dentro de ella hasta que empezó a notar su humedad. Cuando notó que ya no podía más, se abrió los pantalones y se sacó el miembro...

Continuará!!!!!


	2. Love net 2

Este fic no me costó mucho escribirlo, simplemente lo tenía en la cabeza y surgió. Espero que os guste. Dejad reviews, así me inspiro más XD. Ciao!

**Antes de empezar a leer:** imaginaos la escena por un momento... a Utena se le han muerto los padres y no tiene a nadie que se cuide de ella... Quién será ese extraño que quiere quedarse con ella?

... - diálogo

( ...) - Pensamientos

**_Este fic contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no teneis la edad suficiente o no os gusta este tipo de fics, no lo leais, si lo haceis, es vuestra responsabilidad, no acepto críticas al respeto. Ciao._**

* * *

**_Love net_**

UTENA: AAahhh! No... para por favor...

Hideo empezó a mover los dedos dentro de ella hasta que empezó a notar su humedad. Cuando notó que ya no podía más, se abrió los pantalones y se sacó el miembro...

UTENA: Qué vas a hacer? Nooo!

HIDEO: Así que soy el primero en entrar en esta zona... jeje

Pero antes no pudiera llevar a cabo su acto de violación sobre la chica, que estaba cada vez más muerta de miedo, notó que algo le golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza y cayó sobre el pecho de Utena insconsciente.

Utena abrió los ojos en notar ese peso sobre su pecho, y se quedó de piedra en ver quién la había salvado. Sus ojos empezaron a derramar miles y miles de lágrimas de alegría hacia él.

UTENA: Gracias...

Esas palabras habían salido de la garganta de una Utena medio inconsciente. Notaba como alguien la levantaba del suelo frío y la tapaba con algo. No sabía quién era, pero notaba ese perfume... el perfume de su tio Kouro... ¿Era él? Quería abrir los ojos y mirarle, pero se sentía sin fueras y, lo peor de todo, estaba muy avergonzada de todo. Finalmente no pudo más y se desmayó en brazos de su salvador.

Esa misma noche, a altas horas de la mañana, se despertó con un fuerte dolor general de cuerpo. Lo que más le dolía era la entrepierna, y entonces empezó a recordar: Hideo y la cita, el parque y el asalto del chico... Aún podía sentir los dedos de este recorrer todo su cuerpo, entrar en ella del mismo modo... Pero se sintió peor aún cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba entonces.

Se encontraba en una habitación que conocía poco. Era muy grande y estaba poco decorada, tan sólo unas cortinas, una mesa de despacho llena de papeles y un montón de fotos en las paredes. Estaba estirada en una cama de matrimonio muy comfortable... y a su lado, medio dormido y con los ojos cerrados, encarado hacia ella, estaba su tio Kouro. Al notar que la chica se movía, abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

KOURO: Utena...

Utena se puso a llorar alarmadamente. Tenía asco de sí misma, vergüenza... Su tio la abrazó muy fuerte, sin decir nada.

UTENA: Lo siento... Lo siento... mu... mucho... sniff... yo no... no quería... pero él...

KOURO: Ssshhht... traquila, ya ha pasado todo... Ahora estás en casa... No tienes por qué temer nada. Y no pidas disculpas, no tienes la culpa...

UTENA: Pero he sido una.. sniff... ingénua... sniff...

Kouro notó como las manos de Utena se le aferraron más a su camisa y, después de unos minutos, la chica volvió a desmayarse, quedándose en su pecho quieta.

KOURO: Utena... No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Mi inocente Utena...

**...-FLAIXBACK FUERA-...**

UTENA: ( Desde... desde ese día Kouro-kun no ha vuelto a hablar demasiado más conmigo... Cuando me rescató de las manos de Hideo... sentí como mi corazón latía muy rapido en sentirme protegida por él... Pero él es mi "tio", sólo eso. Nunca podré enamorarme de él.)

YOKO: Utena! Hola?

UTENA: Ay, qué decís?

YOKO: Jo chica, te habías quedado medio embobada. Estábamos hablando de salir esta noche de fiesta.

UTENA: Fiesta?

KAORI: Realmente no nos escucha... No recuerdas?

UTENA: AAhh! Ya sé! Esta noche inauguran esa discoteca...

YOKO: Buff... Bueno, a lo que íbamos, vas a venir?

UTENA: No sé, tendré que preguntárselo a Kouro...

KAZUMI: Vamos, si ya tienes 16 años casi! Cómo puedes seguir preguntándole por salir?

UTENA: No sé... creo que debo hacerlo...

YOKO: Está bien, usa mi móvil.

UTENA: Gracias.

Utena marcó el número de casa que ya se sabía de memoria. Sonó unas cuantas veces el timbre, pero nadie lo cogió hasta que salió el contestador de voz. "Tio Kouro... Esto... esta noche mis amigas me han dicho para salir con ellas a una discoteca... Sólo llamaba para avisar que llegaría tarde y no podría hacer la cena... Nada más, adiós." Ese era el mensaje.

Sin que Utena lo supiera, su tio Kouro había corrido hacia el teléfono tan rápido como había podido, pero no había llegado a tiempo y ahora se maldecía por ello.

YOKO: Qué, te deja?

UTENA: No estaba, le he dejado un mensaje en el contestador... Supongo que lo oirá.

YOKO: Bueno, pues nos vamos, no?

KAZUMI: Uuuteeeenaaaaa!

UTENA: Q... qué¿

KAZUMI: Me prometiste que me dejarías que te vistiera y te maquillara!

UTENA: YO dije eso...?

KAZUMI: Síiiii!

UTENA: Está bien está bien... pero no te pases eh!

KAZUMI: Jejejee Bueno, será mejor que vayamos pasando... tenemos mucho trabajo jejej

YOKO: Os acompaño, así me ayudas a mi también. Hasta luego chicas!

KAORI: Adios!

Utena y sus dos compañeras se fueron a casa de Kazumi. Tenía una casa algo más pequeña que Utena, pero con el toque femenino que la suya no tenía. Se notaba que tenía madre y hermanas. Entraron a la habitación de la chica y se acomodaron en la mesilla que había al centro. Cuando llevaban un rato hablando, entró una de las hermanas, la mayor, a traerles algo para beber.

Era una chica muy guapa: el pelo liso verde, unos ojos pequeños y alargados negros, y un cuerpo perfecto. Les sonrió y se quedó con ellas un rato.

KAGUMI: Os puedo ayudar?

KAZUMI: Si hermana, podrías ir lavándole el pelo a Utena?

KAGUMI: Muy bien. Vamos guapa.

Kagumi se la llevó al labavo a lavarle el pelo. Una vez secado un poco, se lo envolvió con una toalla y esperó a que no degotara más.

KAGUMI: Eres muy bonita, seguro que un montón de chicas te van detrás.

UTENA: Gracias, pero yo lo veo más como una molestia...

KAGUMI: Estoy convencida que muchas chicas te tienen envidia... Incluso diría que hasta mi hermana...

UTENA: Kazumi también es guapa!

Kagumi sonrió y se llevó de vuelta a Utena a la habitación. Yoko ya casi estaba lista, tan sólo le quedaba vestirse, pero lo dejaban para antes de irse. Yoko estaba muy sexy, como siempre. Como no tenía complejos ni problemas con su cuerpo, siempre estaba espléndida, atractiva. Nada de "mona" o de "bonita", ella era atractiva.

Utena se sentó en un tamburete bajo y se dispuso a que le hicieran lo que querían. Cerró los ojos y notó las manos de su amiga en el pelo. Se lo peinó con cuidado, desenredando y dejándolo liso. Luego se lo secó, y se lo recogió un poco, para que no le quedase en la cara.

KAZUMI: Buff... Me ha costado mucho secarte todo ese pelo que tienes. A ver, qué hora és?

KAGUMI: Las... ocho y media, más o menos...

KAZUMI: Waah! Pues me voy a peinar en un momento. Chicas, de mientras, mi hermana os pasará al armario para que os vistais. Hasta ahora!

YOKO: Siiii.

KAGUMI: Bueno, vamos allá. A ver que os deje bien guapas.

Kagumi guió a las chicas hasta el gran guardarropa que tenían las tres hermanas. Parecía una habitación más y no un armario. Empezó a coger conjuntos y vestidos y a dejarlos encima de la cama. Cuando los tuvo todos, empezó a mirarse a las chicas.

KAGUMI: A ver, Yoko, tú pruébateeste. Y tú Utena, este otro. A ver como os sienta.

Yoko se puso el vestido granate que le tendía Kagumi. Le quedaba muy bien, todo apretado al cuerpo marcándole sus formas, la falda hasta media pierna; el escote era bastante marcado, dejándole ver algo; la espalda la tenía toda al aire, con muchas tiras repartidas de tirantes. El de Utena también era muy bonito. Era otro vestido, este más corto, de color verde manzana. Le llegaba la falda hasta encima de la rodilla, con un pequeño cortecito en cada lado, sin que se le viera nada; no tenía tirantes, pero una cadenita de plata lo sujetaba al cuello, con toda la espalda y los ombros al aire.

KAGUMI: Waaaw!Estais moníssimas! Esta noche rompeis, ya ves que sí.

UTENA: Rompee...r...?

YOKO: Jaja

KAZUMI: Ah, ya estais listas! Qué bien las has dejado hermana, vísteme a mi también!

KAGUMI: Está bien, está bien...

El vestido que escogió para su hermana también le sentaba estupendamente. Era un vestido de dos piezas, la parte de arriba un top de tirantes blanco, y una falda negra hasta el suelo, con un corte espectacular al lado.

Cuando estuvieron listas, se terminaron de maquillar, se pusieron los zapatos, cogieron sus bolsos y se fueron de marcha. Eran las diez de la noche cuando salieron.

Cenaron en el restaurante de un hotel muy lujoso, donde unos chicos las habían invitado gracias a lo abierta que era Kagumi. Se fueron con ellos a la discoteca, que estaba llena de gente, pero toda gente rica.

YOKO: Esto si que es un buen sitio...

UTENA: Ua... esto marea un poco...

KAGUMI: Es el humo del tabaco y el humo del escenario, dentro de un rato te acostumbrarás. Bueno, nos vemos luego!

UTENA: Qué!

KAGUMI: Claro, estos chicos tan guapos querrán bailar con nosotras, verdad?

CHICOS: Claro!

Kagumi se fue con uno de los chicos al centro de la pista. Yoko se fue con otro a la barra del bar a tomar unas copas. Y Utena se quedó ahí parada con el que le "tocó". El chico era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo bastante largo, que le caía encima de los ojos, unos ojos que le recordaron a...

UTENA: (Hideo... no, no puede ser que él... Pero se le parece mucho... No, no creo que sea él...)

CHICO: Hey, quieres que bailemos?

UTENA: Vale.

UTENA: Cuál es tu nombre? Creo que no me lo has dicho...

CHICO: Me llamo Amon. Vamos a la misma academia, pero creo que no te has fijado en mi.

UTENA: Ahí va mucha gente, no les conozco a todos...

AMON: No pasa nada. Oye, bailas muy bien. Vienes mucho por estos sitios?

UTENA: Es la primera vez que vengo a uno de este ambiente...

AMON: Si? Yo conozco al dueño de este. Vamos, te invito a tomar algo.

UTENA: Está... bien.

Amon se llevó a Utena a la barra, donde había estado antes Yoko. Le sirvió algo que la chica no supo distinguir, pero era muy fuerte. Se lo bebió despacio, pues le quemaba la garganta. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya llevaba bebidos dos de eso, y seguía en augmento.

UTENA: Oye no... no quiero beber más... No me va a sentar bien...

AMON: Vamos mujer, si eso no es nada! Vayamos a bailar!

La volvió a arrastrar hasta la pista. Utena se sentía bastante mareada, pero no dijo nada. Tenía miedo de que si abria la boca, todo el alcohol que se había tomado saliera por ella.

Llevaban un buen rato cuando Utena finalmente no pudo más y sus piernas perdieron fuerzas. Como estaba sujeta a él, no se cayó, pero se agarró más fuerte.

AMON: Oye, estás bien?

UTENA: No, la verdad... Todo me da vueltas...

AMON: Está bien, vayamos a fuera a que tomes el aire.

Amon la arrastró de nuevo, a la calle. La sentó en el banco de una placita de delante, donde pudo respirar por fin. No había nadie, todos estaban dentro. Estuvieron allí un buen rato, en silencio.

AMON: Se te pasa?

UTENA: Un poco...

AMON: Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa... Tengo el coche aquí.

UTENA: Te lo agradecería, pero tengo que avisar a mis amigas...

AMON: No te preocupes, yo llamo luego a mis amigos y se lo dicen. Ahora vamos, te ayudo.

UTENA: Si, gracias.

La ayudó a sentarse en un precioso coche negro, muy amplio por dentro, y muy limpio. Utena recostó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos para no marearse más. El viage se le hizo muy corto, enseguida notó como el coche se paraba.

UTENA: Ya hemos llegado...?

AMON: Sí. Vamos, te ayudo a bajar.

UTENA: No tranquilo, ya estoy mejor. Entraré rápido y me pondré a dormir.

AMON: Está bien. Ha sido un placer.

Utena entró en casa despacio para no despertar a su tio Kouro. Se sacó los zapatos y empezó a andar por el pasillo. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, daba un poco de miedo, y no había ninguna luz, así que aún iba más despacio para no caerse con algo.

KOURO: Llegas muy tarde...

UTENA: Ah! Eres tú tio... perdona...

KOURO: Vamos, hazme algo de comer, tengo hambre.

UTENA: Si... (Me ha estado esperando hasta ahora? Pero si ya son más de las dos... No le entiendo, se ha preocupado por mi? )

Kouro se fue a ducharse de mientras Utena iba a hacer la cena.

UTENA: Dónde está el arroz...? Aquí arriba... Necesito un taburete...

Utena se subió a uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Con el mareo temblaba un poco, a punto para caerse. Notó a alguien detrás, una mano que le pasaba por el lado y cogía lo que quería y un susurro en su oido...

KOURO: Cuidado, te puedes caer...

UTENA: (... Noto su aliento en mi oreja... Su piel medio mojada aún encima de mi espalda descubierta... No, no puedo pensar claro... el alcohol... )

Utena se resbaló de donde estaba, cayendo hasta toparse con él, el cual la cogió como pudo para que no se hiciese daño. Con una mano sujetó una pierna, y con la otra, que le resbaló, le cogió sin querer el pecho y el lado...

CONTINUARÁ!


End file.
